


Figuring Out Malfoy

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter References, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Rating: PG13, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, The Deathly Hallows, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: What if Draco didn't run after Harry saved him in the room of requirement? What if he somehow changed Harry's mind and helped them? What if he convinced Hermione to see something in him at that moment that changed everything between them? What if Draco ran to her from Voldemort because he felt something he could never admit before and he knew his only chance at redemption and to be with Hermione, was to side with the Order?Draco and Hermione share a moment in Hogwarts after the Golden Trio rescue Draco and Blaise from Goyle’s Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. Written in Hermione’s POV. Off canon with some canon dialogue included.





	Figuring Out Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the fabulous @badwolfjedi (aka @bwjdramione-blog on tumblr) Oh, and if you want to follow me on tumblr, my Dramoine Blog is @scdramione. Banner by me. Kudos and thanks to those who’ve posted the two transparents I’ve used from Google.
> 
> My Beta thinks this should be more than a one shot, let me know your thoughts…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

"Well, well. What brings you here, Potter?" Malfoy sneers. He’s surrounded by a usual gang of hangers on. This time its Goyle and Zabini, which is a surprise, as Zabini never really seemed that interested in being a follower, he generally basked in the saucy grins of students who fancied him, rather than becoming embroiled in the idiotic follies of his friends.

I almost facepalm myself, Godrick, does Malfoy ever change? He glances back at me as I enter and I’m startled as I'm not sure whether my eyes deceive me. I’m almost agog as his eyes soften when they meet mine. Ron and I have literally just arrived, and I have a feeling Draco has sought me out, I wonder if he hopes to bring a mudblood to his Death Eater friends but I won’t be making that mistake twice! My body trembles, fight or flight bidding me to take a step back away from the foul three, I clench my fists and hold my place, They’re traitorous trespassers in Hogwarts I, however, deserve to be here!

"I could ask you the same." Harry retorts as Ron and I hover a few yards away, our wands trained on the Slytherin three, the young Death Eaters.

"You have something that's mine." Why does Malfoy glance at me again? I don't understand. Remembered pain rewrites itself over the words on my arm. The git stood there and watched as his bitch aunt tortured me. He didn't do anything apart from not give Harry up. I know he didn’t do that, but he still watched as his aunt sliced through me and crutio'd me on the floor of his bloody manor.

"I'd like it back." Merlin, his eyes are on me again and I fear I might be suffering from exhaustion, but I think I see remorse and a hint of sadness. I brush the back of my hand over my forehead, its slick with sweat.

"What's wrong with the wand you have?" Harry asks, his piercing green eyes trained on the blonde before him.

"It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's—not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. You know what I mean?" Draco tells Harry but then shoots me a look under his lashes. I must be hallucinating from all that's going on, this is just—it’s just, so weird.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry demands.

"Bellatrix?" Malfoy questions. He glances at my arm, his eyes filled with regret. What the hell is this? Is this a rouse? I want to open my mouth and tell Harry not to bother talking to him, that he can't be trusted.

"You knew it was me. You didn't say anything." Harry nods, almost vibrating with his wand pointed at Draco.

Draco glances at me again and then resumes his gaze with Harry. Something tells me he knows Harry is trying to give him an out and trying to thank him silently for not giving him up, Harry's speechlessly asking him to drop his wand and back down.

"I did it for her, alright!" Draco shouts, rolling his eyes and trying to hide a blush as he nods at me, his eyes never leaving Harry. "I couldn't help her then. I know we've fucked each other over, Potter, and I always knew you were onto me, but why the bloody hell did you bring her, you utter idiot? I knew you were stupid but not that imbecilic! How could you allow Granger to be caught by the snatchers!" He hisses, "You know what the likes of them do to m-muggleborns!" 

Unexpectedly, he doesn't call me mudblood and things get stranger by the minute.

“It’s true! He’s been in L—” Blaise blurts.

“Shut it!” Malfoy elbows him in the gut and he grimaces.

Ron seems to catch up and he stands protectively in front of me, yelling, "You don't talk about her! She isn't yours to speak about, you pompous, murdering, prick!"

What in the name of Merlin is going on?

"Come on, Draco!" Goyle waves his wand, he looks wild, his voice raving as he circles his wand in a crazed manner, "Don't be a prat, do it!" he shouts.

Oh god, do what? Surely, they can't mean to kill us? I wonder if any of them have the mettle to actually do it? I know a wildcard like Goyle in the mix could just be the catalyst they need.

"Easy!" Zabini mutters, his free hand rubbing his ribs. Zabini isn't one for fighting, I know that at least. He's a pampered pretty boy who hates to get a hair out of place, so why is he here at all?

"Expelliarmus!" I sling at Malfoy. If he thinks some soft, apologetic looks will get me on side, he's sorely mistaken!

"Avada Kedavra!" Goyle yells and I hit him again, causing the diadem to flyout of Harrys hand as we all rush for cover. Merlin’s beard, this is getting scary. I thought we’d be able to see off Malfoy and his little crew easily, I never expected any of them to use an unforgivable.

"Stupefy!" I almost get Goyle as they all run out of sight. I want to hex them into oblivion and take a step forward, finding Ron way ahead of me.

Ron’s angrier than I'd ever seen him as he runs after Goyle and Zabini, his wand held high. I’m worried more about Ron and his ability to wield a wand as he races after the Death Eaters, more than their safety, not that I care about our fellow ex-students who are total bloody idiots for following their prejudiced families and flinging curses that once held the strictest penalties for their uses. Of course, that was until we knew we were fighting for our lives. I always wondered if Malfoy and the others were sheep, doing as they were told by their parents, not leaders but followers, especially Draco. Actually, and to be quite honest, I'm not sure I would call any of them Death Eaters, much like I've never been sure us three have ever been any more than pawns for Dumbledore and the Order, I can't say I've ever felt truly one of them and Ron and I have just always done what's right and supported Harry. 

If Draco was meant to kill Dumbledore and he had no fear, he'd have done it, not Snape. Instead, the idiot took the Dark Mark and cried like a baby in the prefect’s bathroom when Harry cursed him with Sectumsempra. Draco couldn't do it, he couldn’t kill, so therefore he struck me as a scared kid, someone pressured to do the Dark Lord’s bidding. 

Harry or Ron have never studied muggle body language, so they didn't know how to look at a group of signals rather than just facial features alone. Draco was suffering, that was clear to anyone who had eyes. That year, when Harry used Sectumsempra on Draco, I found it hard to forgive him for it because I believe in taking responsibility for the consequences of human actions and I was aghast when Harry just used a spell he knew nothing about and then shown so little remorse because it was Malfoy at the business end of his wand. It took me ages to stop worrying about Harry. What he did that day was out of character, something that wasn't normal, and all because he found a spell in a potions book written by lord knows who. Of course, Harry confided eventually that it was Snape’s spell and somehow after what's happened at the school today, that doesn't surprise me, Snape was always a slippery character and he killed Dumbledore. Personally, I would never use a spell I didn't know the outcome of and that shows a decided difference between us two. I trust Harry but I've spent months with him for that very reason, I worry I might not be there when he makes a terrible or reckless decision.

I watched Malfoy as much as Harry that last year and he was totally miserable. I have to admit, staring at him wasn't the worst thing in the world, I mean, he is drop dead gorgeous, his face all chiselled planes and high cheekbones. I just tried to make it look like I was giving him the evil eye, but often caught myself mooning over clear grey eyes and platinum blonde hair, mentally slapping myself for even having such thoughts. I shake those thoughts from my head again now, this isn’t the time to be returning to the realisation that I fancied Malfoy, it doesn’t make him good because he’s beautiful.

I purse my lips in annoyance. If I had to kill Voldemort, I'd do it, I'd kill the bastard, even if it meant I died doing it. I know us three all feel the same. That's why I can comprehend how Draco didn't want it enough. He was either too scared or too much of a coward. I’d like to hope it was the former because we're kids, not adults or trained assassins. I feel sorry for him and I can't help myself, my damned heart is my downfall, I know I’ve always cared too much and, even knowing what I know, I feel bad for Malfoy, his life must be hell. To always be known as the boy who couldn't, must be excruciating. He’s always been a pig to me, but schoolyard bullying is totally different to what we're experiencing now in the midst of war. We're teenagers dealing with adult things and we're struggling, Godrick, we're struggling so much I just want to curl into a ball on the floor until it all goes away. I don’t because I have others relying on me, this is no longer me crying in a bathroom and finding a troll has wandered inside, or even seeking out a Basilisk, this is a life and death scenario.

"That’s my girlfriend, you numpty!" Ron screams as he runs after them and his voice brings me back to reality. Am I really? I don’t feel much romantically for Ron and he seems to have made that assumption without really taking to me about the finer details. I tut to myself as I rush to help Harry search for the Diadem.

Harry finds the tiara by climbing up a large pile of precariously stacked furniture. "Got it!" He shouts, showing it to me as a swarm of Cornish pixies run amok. We’re ready to leave when Ron runs screaming around the corner followed by terrifying fiendfyre.

"Goyle’s set the bloody place on fire!" He shrieks, his face filled with panic as the room is consumed.

I follow Harry and Ron, running and grasping a broom thrown to me by Ron. I think I’m going to die, and my mouth opens and shouts as we’re flying through the air, looking back and spotting Malfoy and Zabini clinging to a toppling pile, it's base being lapped at by fire which is slowly crawling higher. I need to get out of here.

“We can't leave them!” I hear my best friend screech.

“Harry!” I yell, I want to tell him how afraid I am, but I can’t. We head back into the fire as it screeches like its alive, swirling and roaring and its then I remember why I’m so afraid. My aunt Mable died in a house fire when I was a child and I had nightmares about it for months.

“He's joking, right?” Ron yells to me, before calling to Harry, “If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!”

In amongst the waking nightmare and occasional clarity of flying through a fiendfyre filled room which is collapsing in our wake, I relive my careful glance at Malfoy and his look of terror as his eyes are on me.

Then were home free, we make it out of the door, rolling to the floor in relief. Harry ploughs the Basilisk fang into the Diadem, and I watch as Ron kicks it spectacularly into the room, the face of Voldemort etched in flame inside coming for us before the doors close.

Panting with exertion, I feel a hand land lightly on my shoulder and almost turn to punch whoever dares to touch me.

"I'm sorry, Granger, I'm sorry." It’s Malfoy and he looks as contrite as anyone could after such an ordeal. I stare at him for a few moments, then I ignore him as Harry has a vision and the Slytherin’s are forgotten. The whole world crumbles as Harry drops to the floor, and Draco Malfoy’s apology is the last thing on my mind.

.................

We move to leave, even though Harry is still shaky on his feet, and I realise Malfoy is still there, hovering in the background. He takes his opportunity and grabs my arm, pulling me into an alcove, while Harry and Ron wander around looking dazed.  Feeling myself shoved around a corner, I point my wand into the skin of his neck as he tentatively closes in on me.

"You're a slippery slope, Granger, you know? I could've killed Potter for what he let happen to you." He's snarling in my face and my brain struggles to process his words. What the hell? Why is he saying that about Harry? It wasn’t his fault I ended up in Malfoy Manor on the end of a crazy bitches’ wand.

"How can you even—?” I begin, but falter, “I don't want to hear that from...Y-you don't even have the right to speak to me! Merlin, we're nothing to each other, Malfoy, nothing! You're just someone who let a megalomaniac into the school I love! And if that wasn't enough reason alone to bloody kill you, I was on the fucking floor of your home when your depraved aunt carved my arm up, and you let it happen!" One of my hands is clutching my wand and the other is fisted so tightly I want to smash his face in again. What is it about Malfoy that makes me want to sucker punch him so badly? "So why am I here? What do you have to say for yourself?"

His eyes drop to the cold stone floor between us. I've never sworn like that in front of anyone in my whole life, but I'm on the warpath in more ways than one and he needs to hear that I’m no pushover, whether I feel badly for his situation or not.

"She—I fucking hate my aunt, I've always hated her, but never more than when she did that to you."

Oookay, Malfoy is following my good example of terrible language. I didn't even know wizards knew muggle swear words, well, not the more explicit ones.

"That's not enough! In fact, that's absolutely no apology at all, Malfoy! I have work to do, I have to fight off the bastard you let into this school! People have already died because of your actions and more people will die here today, do you understand that? You and I could die, and for what? Your bad judgement!"

I move to walk past him and feel his hand clutch my arm to spin me towards him. His pupils are large and black with the barest hint of grey, and he pushes me determinedly back against the wall with both hands on my shoulders, so close I can feel his body heat in the chill of the corridor.

"Hermione?" Harry calls out, "Are you alright?"

I look into Draco Malfoy's eyes, questioning whether I am, and he barely nods his head in agreement, his eyes sparkling as he smirks. I want to slap him for daring to smirk at a time like this, but I also want to reach out and pull him closer to me. His eyes are so intense I feel like I'm drowning in them. I'm not sure what's happening here, and I bite my lip. "Yeah, err, Malfoy was just leaving to go back to his Death Eater friends." I widen my eyes and give him a forbidding look that would kill him on the spot if I had the ability to do wandless magic.

"Draco, come on, we have to go!" Zabini shouts from further down the corridor.

Malfoy purses his lips and his eyes soften. He leans in, and I can feel his breath over the shell of my ear as he pants. It sends shivers down my spine, my stomach clenches in surprise and find myself blinking rapidly as I try to focus, one hand itching to push him away.

"I can't apologise, because you won't understand, not yet." Malfoy mutters.

I look up at him, I don't want to but yet I feel compelled. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the stone clad ceiling for a moment, like he’s trying to gather his thoughts before he looks down again into my eyes. His hands move in a fluid movement from my shoulders to press against my wrists and for some reason I don't struggle, Merlin himself couldn’t tell me why, because this is Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger and we shouldn’t be here, together like this. His thumbs caress the veins of my inner wrist and I bite my lip as his thumb shifts and strokes the words on my lower arm, the words ingrained on my skin forever, his touch like a token of regret. I can’t help but be lost in sensation, he shouldn't make my body throb and my heart hammer from being this close and I have to put it down to a hard few months. I'm emotionally exhausted and my judgement is patchy at best right now. It must be to let Malfoy this close to me without hexing him until he can no longer walk.

He leans in, his lips are barely in inch away from mine and my heart begins a staccato beat of its own, my breath coming in short pants.

"But you will," I feel his hand move and his fingers caress my cheeks with gentleness, something I would never have expected from him. He’s the death eater, the bully, the one who called me by foul names since I was eleven. "Because it’s always been you, Hermione."

I almost lose my mind trying to process that, what the hell is that supposed to mean? And since when has he ever called me by my given name?

"Oi, Potter!" I feel a large waft of his sweet breath sweep over my face, while I almost cringe at the sound which wakes me out of my strange daydream. "What would you say if I tell you I'm with you?"

I see Harry walk around the corner and look at me first, then at Draco and I realise Draco's palm is on my cheek. I feel the warmth of his hand and I don't want him to take it away, it been so long since I’ve felt such tenderness. I'm frozen, just waiting for all hell to break loose, because that affection has come from him, not from my parents, not even in friendship from Harry or Ron or the other Weasleys.

Harry's wand is trained on Draco and I move away from him, feeling the loss of his touch immediately and somehow afraid for Draco when Harry reacts to this odd situation.

"I'd say I lost my mind and I'm hearing things. What's this about, Malfoy? We don't have time for this!" Harry chastises, his eyes on me once he speaks, surveying me for any damage or evidence of the Imperius curse. I know I’m blushing, and Harry holds my eyes for a few seconds until he seems satisfied I’m OK.

Malfoys holds his hands up beside his head in surrender and I miss the warmth of his touch immediately, while wondering whether I've gone batshit crazy somewhere over the course of the evening.

"It's her, Potter, it's always been her." Malfoys saying in a low tone, barely above a whisper, His silken voice informing Harry of what? His infatuation? Unrequited affection? Perhaps even of his want for someone he can't have? None of it makes any sense to me, but I take a step forwards and place a hand on Malfoys shoulder, I need to understand too.

“Draco, what is this?” I murmur, unsure myself, until his steel grey eyes meet my mine once more, and they flash and relay something warm and tender. My face is hot, and I feel like I might spontaneously combust, so I look away before anyone else see’s, but it’s too late and I hear the harsh and hateful tone in Ron’s voice.

"You've got to be fucking joking me!" Ron shouts as his eyes land on me, "This tosser deserves to be put in the bloody ground for even thinking of laying hands on you! Bloody Malfoy, Hermione? You've got to be kidding me?" Ron’s pacing away with his hands on his head. He’s hurt and he understands all this as little as I do myself.

Harry's eyes are locked on Draco’s, and the silence is killing me, but Draco holds firm, not running away from the situation, like he’s been apt to do in the past.

"So, does that mean you're with us?" Harry bites out simply, his green eyes flashing a warning. He wants to know that Malfoy isn’t playing with us, playing with me, and I want to know too.

"Harry, no! You can't seriously..." Ron bellows.

"Be quiet, Ron!" Harry yells and Ron tuts, his face so red he looks like he might explode. "Answer the question, Malfoy." Harry's voice is dangerously low, like he dares Draco to mess with him.

Draco's eyes stray to mine and his look bores into me, pleading for my help. "I—I, I’ve always, she’s—" He begins.

This almost revelation hangs in the air as I search his eyes, and he pleads with me. I’m no idiot, I’m not a woman who would just accept a declaration from someone such as he without proof, but the proof is laid bare in silver eyes before me, so, I answer Harry on his behalf, because somehow I know he wants to say it, something inside me knows he won't admit it. There's no time for this and I sincerely hope I don’t regret it. "Yes, Harry. Draco—says yes."

I can’t be sure what made me answer on Malfoys behalf, perhaps it was real sincerity? Or perhaps it was our peculiar interaction, but its been said now and I can’t take it back, even if I wanted to.

Blaise wanders closer, looking awkward and dropping his wand to his side. "Thank Merlin for that, mate, if we're gonna get ourselves killed, we might as well be on the right side."

Draco still hasn't spoken to anyone apart from me and I hold my breath, worried he'll change his mind. I don't want him to do this only for me, even if I’m not yet sure what this is all about.

"Potter, we'll never see eye to eye on this, but I can't let that fucking git win. I can't lose my mother, a-and—" He catches my eye again, "There are other people here, those I care deeply about, those who don't deserve a world with him in it.” Harry nods his understanding as Malfoys continues. “Look. I can't explain my change of heart now, but I'm with you if you make sure the others know it and don’t kill Blaise and I as traitors."

Harry lets out a huge sigh as he weighs up the proposal, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders, which it is, of course. Ron walks away, pacing with his hands in his hair, his face reddened with rage, he lets out a roar of anger and kicks at the wall along the corridor.

I’m staring at Harry as he shakes his head wearily at Ron’s actions. I know he can’t deal with this now, but we need all the help we can get, the castle is falling down around our ears and every wand fighting for good is needed.

Without warning, Harry walks forward and grasps Draco by the lapels of his ash stained, black suit and Draco levels his gaze, there’s not a flicker of fear in his appearance as they size each other up. "Do it, Malfoy, but if you do ANYTHING to change my mind, you'll get a one-way ticket to Azkaban with my wand up your bloody arse!" Harry releases him and throws him roughly back against the wall. "Let's go." He inclines his head and I blink in surprise, daring to quickly examine Malfoy. He’s watching me from under his dark fluttering lashes, his visage relieved and almost victorious as his breathing levels out from the altercation.

"For you, Hermione." He mutters, his little finger brushing my hand as he and Harry walk past with me trailing after them. I don't like to think too much about what that means. Perhaps I'll take time to mull it over, if we make it to tomorrow.

Ron mutters something about Harry being too bloody forgiving of Death Eater wankers but shakes his head and follows, side by side with a humbled and rather terrified looking Zabini, as I try to work out what the fuck just happened.

“Oh, and Malfoy? Don’t piss Ron off, or I might just let him give you the kicking you deserve.” Ron lets out a snort of laughter and I grin as Harry chuckles reaching back to give me a one-armed hug as he kisses my forehead.

 


End file.
